bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Draicen/The Scientist From Another World, Reis, and the Six Armors
Reis and the Six Armors My first Special Unit Lore! Hope you guys like this one, I compiled a lot of lore into this. As always, leave a comment down below and feel free to suggest any lore you guys want for the future!!! It was a fine day in Grand Gaia, everyone was going about their business as usual. The markets, as usual, was teeming with people on their daily commute. Everyone seemed happy and carefree. What everyone didn't know was that in a dark, unexplored forest nearby, a vortex had appeared, linking Grand Gaia to another world. From the vortex came Reis, a renowned scientist from his technology-advanced world. In his world, Reis wanted to test how machines could improve the way the human body does things on normal people. Realizing that he already had the materials, Reis promptly began working on his creations before the vortex appeared. The first one that Reis finished was Melchio, the Light Armor. Duel SGX, the Dark Armor came out second. Lafdranya, the Earth Armor was released third, then Vishra, the Fire Armor, then Reeze’s, the Water Armor, and the last armor was Beiorg, the Thunder Armor . Reis wanted to test his creations so he let them loose in Grand Gaia, all except Reeze. Reeze, Reis’ sister, insisted that she wear it, due to the fact that she knew how to control it. Reeze now possessed more power than ever before. When the vortex appeared, one of Reeze’s creations went on a rampage, then went through the vortex into Grand Gaia. Reis died to the creation, but was brought back to life with a time-reversing machine in a part of the armor he designed for himself. Reeze swore to track down her creation to prevent more needless deaths and went through the vortex with her brother after he revived. Reeze traveled to Bariura, where she found the her sworn enemy, vowing to defeat him, she attacked. Unaware of the his power, Reeze was defeated. When Reeze regained consciousness, she found a twin-sword wielding warrior standing above her with a piece of the armor she was looking for. Reeze then traveled farther to find her creation. There are no records as of now to determine where Reeze was headed and what the creation was known as. The earliest recordings of the Six Armors was the incident of Liberia. Melchio traveled to Liberia on his 10 wings and started to attack the surrounding villages without warning. A group of warriors banded together to stop this relentless attack. They succeeded in taking down the Ten-Winged Tormenter, Melchio, and broke pieces off the armor. Melchior fell to the floor, presumably destroyed, when a light shone on him from above and revived it. As Melchio was revived by the light, he sent out a shockwave, decimating the nearby area and knocking the warriors to the ground. Michele, one of the warriors, had found a machine years past, which is known as Duel SGX. Duel SGX was also one of the forces opposing Melchio and had bonded with Michele. With Michele down, Duel SGX hovered over her like a scared puppy, when Michele threw it off of her, criticizing it’s cowardice. This seemed to have started something in Duel SGX’s programming because suddenly, it glowed with a purple colored light. After the light faded, Duel SGX was found to have evolved into a much stronger form. Michele got up and started charging Melchio, encouraging others to do the same. With he help of the newly awakened power of Duel SGX, the warriors managed to defeat Melchio once and for all. Or as it seemed. Melchio revived later on and returned with more power than ever. In the God War, Melchio was seen fighting the gods with his destructive light power, slaying gods left and right. Lafdranya, the Earth Armor, was seeking for a worthy warrior to call it’s owner. Lafdranya was created in the form of a sword, but when offered a prayer, it transformed into both armor and sword. One day, it met Edea, a swordswoman hailing from Palmyna. It decided that Edea was worthy and presented itself to her, later being used as armor. When the gods attacked Palmyna, Edea brought along Lafdranya, who had bonded with her. Only seeing a green flash, Edea cut through the gods with Lafdranya and brought despair to the God Army. After successfully defeating the incoming God Army from destroying Palmyna, Edea and her fellow Four Warriors, decided to take the fight to one of the Fallen Gods: Cardes the Malevolent. Fighting Cardes was no easy task. He had many tricks up his sleeve, rendering many of the Four Warriors’ attacks useless. It was because of that, that Edea used Lafdranya to seal Cardes away in the underworld and the other 3 warriors into other places in Grand Gaia. With Lafdranya and her own power depleted, Edea fell into a deep slumber. When Edea was found by her lover, Loch, he waked her. Now awoken, the seal on Cardes weakened, allowing him to escape. Vowing to defeat Cardes again, Edea and Loch found the other 2 warriors and headed to where Cardes was reported being seen. During the final battle between the Four Warriors and Cardes, Lafdranya transformed into a great sword on it own, giving its power to the Four Warriors, who managed in the end to defeat Cardes once and for all. In the Bariura Empire, there was a knight who once served in the Empire’s army. after leaving the army, the knight received a suit of armor from another knight in the army who wanted to thank the knight for his time in the army. The armor’s true name was Fire Armor Vishra, one of the armors created by Reis. The armor had a terrible secret: it would provide the user immense power, but in return, take control of their mind and turn them into a demon. This is exactly what happened to the demon. Before the armor incident, the knight had a good friend. They shared many experiences together and were never seen separated. Logan, the friend, also had an enchanted suit of armor, tricked by Shida, a necromancer, to wear. When Logan heard of the demon’s rampage, controlled by the armor, he rushed to help the tormented knight. Confronting the mind controlled knight, Logan tried to talk the demonic armor’s influence out of the knight. Instead of listening, the knight attacked Logan, quickly escalating to a fight where Logan was trying to save his friend and the knight trying to kill. Logan pierced part of the armor and the knight regained his mind for a brief window of time. Logan stopped his attacks, noticing that the knight had regained his mind from the armor. Seizing the opportunity, the armor took control of the knight’s mind once again and made him flee. There are no records of what happened to the armor, but it did come back after fixing itself when the war with the gods started, killing every god in it’s way. Newly recorded information shows that the elusive Thunder Armor Beiorg, the last armor to be created, has shown itself. Beiorg was the largest armor of the 6 and had a mind of it’s own. It is said that Beiorg had traveled to the area named after him, Beiorg, and defeated the reigning king. It then became the ruler of the place and actions have been taken by the Akras Summoners' Hall to dispatch him. The creator of the aforementioned 6 Armors, Reis, was killed by one of his own creations as well as Reeze’s. “No. 6”, as Reeze's creation was called, went berserk and killed Reis, and disappeared with Reeze, Reis’ sister, and the other 6 Armors. Reis was revived by a repair mechanism in his own armor he created for himself and woke up to his home world in ruins. Feeling the power of the 6 Armors emanating from a nearby vortex, he immediately jumped through, hoping to find his creations and his sister. Reis wanted to build a mechanical puppet to help him locate the elusive Armors and retrieve them. He wanted it, the puppet, to be able to evolve and gain power. This way, it could fight until the end of time. The two built the creation and named it Nemethgear. Nemethgear was constanly being upgraded by Reis with the knowledge of the demons of Ishgria. Over time, Nemethgear developed a will of it's own, which made Reis extremely happy. One day, a malfunction appeared in Nemethgear's artifical intelligence. It now believed that it was to gain as much power as it could, rather than finding the Six Armors. In a turn of events, Nemethgear went on a rampage, killing it's creator, Reis. Nemethgear then proceeded to find the last of the Armors, not realizing the malfunction in it's own hardware. Some of the Armors still exist today, even though their creator is no longer with us. Lafdranya is safe with Edea and Beiorg is still being attacked by the Akras Summoners' Hall. Reeze is no where to be found though she’s presumed alive and still searching for her killer creation. Whether or not Vishra survived the God Wars, no one knows and Melchio’s condition is also unknown. Duel SGX is now traveling with Michele in another world, or as it is speculated. This will be updated when Vishra's 7* form is out. Category:Blog posts